Immortal Darkness
by RinFujisaki
Summary: Immortal; a soul who remembers each and every one of their past lives and is cursed to die the same death over and over for all of eternity; a guardian of the spirit king and a controller of a single element out of the eight elements of the world
1. Prologue: No Reason at All

_A/N: Okay, I know that my other story was called Immortal Darkness and this is basically the same thing, but I redid it so that the first to chapters are combined into one, which is the prologue. I'm sorry if you like the other one better, but i didn't so I decided to re-write it, and you. Will. Deal. Ok? Good. Cause I don't want to listen to whiny reviewers, and I could really care less if you flamed me or not, so don't waste your time, cause it's not gonna do anything to me. Constructive critiscim is appreciated though, or even suggestions cause I'm awesome like that. Anyway, this author's note is getting pretty long so I'll just do the disclaimer and we'll have the funner a/n's next chapter, okay? I do not own BLEACH, no matter how much I want to, it belongs to Tite Kubo, who is absolutely A-M-A-Z-I-N-G, by the way. I'll let you read the story now, so have fun!_

**Immortal Darkness**

**Prologue: No Reason at All**

"Why did you call us here for another meeting when we just had one three hours ago, Yama-jii?" Kyoraku Shunsui asked, tipping his hat back so that he could look at Yamamoto.

"Because, Kyoraku-dono, I have received word that we will be getting two new captains who are going to be substitutes until we find others strong enough to be promoted to captains," Yamamoto answered.

"For the third and ninth divisions, right?" asked a small girl with long blonde hair and bright ruby eyes. Her bangs were dyed pink and she was wearing the haori for the fifth division.

"You are correct, Shindou-taicho. They are two very powerful young women who have been to Seireitei before, but as nothing more than guests and a devastated Fukutaicho." Yamamoto cast his gaze around the room to see that the eleven captains present were looking at each other in confusion. "The two have also taught at the Spiritual Arts Academy for a short amount of time while we were short on teachers."

"Do you mean _them_?" Ukitake Juushiro asked, his eyes widening. A small smile appeared on Yamamoto's face causing even more captains to be confused and some to be shocked.

"Yes, Ukitake-dono, I mean them and if my senses are correct than they are standing outside the room this very minute," Yamamoto answered and right as the words left his lips, the doors to the room opened and two figures stepped in.

The first figure was short, about 4'8, and had long, black hair that was bound in a tight braid. Her amethyst eyes scanned the room and her lips were turned up in a small, but bright, smile. The shihakushou that she was wearing was tighter around the legs and sleeveless, leaving her shoulders bare. Around her neck was a purple ribbon that was tied into a bow and the obi on her uniform was a bright orange instead of white. Her zanpakuto was strapped to her back, and its hilt gleamed in the light of the room.

The second figure was taller than the first by at least a foot and her long, silky-looking silver hair reached her knees and was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck by a purple ribbon. Her piercing, ice blue eyes glared at anyone who dared to meet her gaze and her lips were turned down in a frown. Her shihakushou wasn't that different from her partner's, but it tied around her neck and left her shoulders and back bare for the world to see. Her obi was a bright icy blue, not unlike the color of her eyes and her zanpakuto was tucked securely into it, as a pale dainty looking hand was resting on the hilt.

"Hello, everyone!" the first figure exclaimed waving.

"Is that you, Ruie-san?" Unohana Retsu asked, stepping forward so that she could see around Byakuya.

"Of course it is, Unohana-taicho!" Setsuna Ruie exclaimed, her amethyst eyes bright. She looked around the room and here eyes landed on Ukitake. A bright smile appeared on her face as she raced forward and barreled into the sickly man, her braid streaming out from behind her.

"Uki!" she exclaimed, burying her face in the front of the man's uniform. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ruie," Ukitake said, hugging Ruie back.

"Don't I get any love?" Kyoraku asked, spreading his arms wide. Ruie let go of Ukitake and raced towards Kyoraku, her smile growing bigger.

"I wouldn't forget you!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Kyoraku chuckled and returned her hug.

"Of course not."

"Hello, Rin-sama," Ukitake said, smiling at the still frowning silver haired woman.

"Hello, Ukitake-taicho," Fujisaki Rin grumbled, crossing her arms as she looked around the room. When they finally landed on Ukitake she asked a question that had been on her mind ever since she had accepted the position of a captain. "What happened?"

Ukitake instantly knew what she was talking about, and so he gave her a brief summary of what had happened while she was in the Borderland, promising to tell her more after the meeting.

"I see," she said, her frown growing deeper. She turned to look at Yamamoto who was watching the room through partially closed eyes. "I would like to know what division I am captain of, Soutaicho, I want to familiarize myself with who I'm going to be working with, and soon."

"As polite, but blunt, as usual, Rin," Yamamoto said. Ruie stopped hugging Kyoraku and walked to stand in front of Yamamoto, Rin quickly standing beside her.

"Setsuna Ruie," he began, "you will be the substitute captain of the ninth division while Fujisaki Rin will be the substitute captain of the third division."

The two accepted the haoris that the Soutaicho presented them with, bowed their thanks, and then quickly put them on. They both turned on the spot and bowed to the other ten captains, who bowed back.

"I hope that we can all work well together," Rin said straightening up, "and trust on another enough so that we always have others to turn to in a time of crisis."

"And don't be afraid to come to either of us if you need something!" Ruie exclaimed. "We'll be glad to help, as long as it isn't some crazy science experiment involving needles, blood, and creepy hat people."

The captains in the room all nodded, some nodding vigorously while others just gave a single nod.

"If that's everything, than the meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto struck the ground with his cane, signaling the end of the captain's meeting. Captain's filed out of the room, all wondering what these three new captains would bring to Seireitei.

"This is going to be interesting," Kyoraku said in a sing-song voice, his eyes shining.

"And why is that?" Ukitake asked.

"No reason. No reason, at all."

* * *

_Please Review, as all readers who review get a small peek into the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter One: The Water Immortal

_A/N: Why hello everyone! It's moi, Rin! And I so know that you're all glad to see me! *silence* Okay, maybe not.... but anywhoozel, here's the first chapter to Immortal Darkness and it's quite long with 2, 719 words. Isn't that just dandy? I worked on this during English and Comp Apps at school so it probably isn;t very good and it's basically just introducing one of the OCs...kinda. Anyway! I don't own BLEACH nor will I ever own BLEACH so no suey of teh writer. I only own Rin-chan, her zanpakuto, and the plotline of this story. Usagi belongs to Kanin V. Karlek so no steely otherwise we'll hunt you down. *evil laughter* Now on with teh story!_

_P.S. I'll see ya at the end of this chapter!_

_P.S.S. I CAN'T WRITE FIGHT SCENES!_

**Chapter One:**

**The Water Immortal**

The sun shone brightly down on Seireitei, its golden rays blanketing the city in warmth as Shinigami lazed around, basking in the sun. Even though there was an upcoming war, they pushed it to the back of their minds and focused more on the warm weather that would disappear in a few months when winter arrived. And with the icy caresses of winter, a war would come as well. Not everyone was relaxing, though, as the new captain of the third division trained with her squad. Her silver hair was bound in a braid that followed her like a tail when she spun around to fend off one of her opponents. Her eyes were narrowed and her zanpakuto was clutched in her hand. Sweat beads were forming on her brow, and she cursed whoever it was out there that controlled the weather for making it so damn hot! She took a second to wipe the sweat from her eyes, before spinning away from one of her subordinates who had used that second to try and catch her off guard. With a quick thrust and twist of her zanpakuto, her attacker was disarmed and cowering under the tip of her blade. After a few seconds, she pulled it away and sheathed it, before offering her hand to the cowering fifth seat. He took it, grateful, and then thanked her.

"You are a very good fighter, Taicho," he said picking up his own zanpakuto and sheathing it. "I haven't seen swordplay like that in years, not since the captain before Ichimaru."

"Thank you and I did learn from the best," she said. Her gaze traveled around the courtyard to where her division was packed under an awning, trying to escape the sun's rays. They looked at her hopefully. "Ok, you can have a break. But I want to see you in an hour, showered and ready to train some more, understood?"

"Hai, Taicho!" The squad chorused, before scattering like they were Byakuya's zanpakuto. Izuru quickly walked up to her.

"Do you think that you could show us your zanpakuto, Taicho?" he asked in a small voice. "It would be nice for the rest of the division to see it so that we know what it does and so that we know what your reiatsu feels like while your zanpakuto is in its Shikai."

Rin thought for a moment.

"Perhaps," she finally answered, "but on one condition."

"And what is that condition, if I may ask?"

"You fight me with your Shikai." Rin smirked at the shocked look on Izuru's face.

"B-b-but, Taicho!" he exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"I am, Izuru-kun," she answered, "and besides I'm curious as to what it is. So is it a deal?"

"H-hai."

"Good."

And with that, she turned and walked into the third division building, her silver hair swaying in the sudden wind like a tiger's tail.

"Welcome back," Rin greeted her squad, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she scanned them. They shuffled their feet, and kept their gazes on the ground, not looking her in the eye or anywhere in her direction. This caused her to frown, and cross her arms. They seemed so much more eager before, and now they only seemed to be scared. Sighing, Rin unfolded her arms and clapped her hands together once, getting the attention of the squad.

"Which one of you is the third seat?" she asked. A brown haired girl walked forward and bowed her brown eyes on the ground.

"That would be me," she said straightening back up. "I'm Kimizawa Hatsumi."

"Hello, Hatsu-chan," Rin said, "can you tell me why no one's looking me in the eyes and why they aren't so eager anymore?"

"Well, they were discussing you in the hour you gave them for a break and it suddenly came up that you look a lot like Ichimaru and that you have the same mocking aura around you sometimes," Hatsumi answered peering at Rin with her big, brown eyes. Rin smiled a smile that rivaled Gin's.

"Oh, really?" she asked. Hatsumi nodded. "Well, thank you for telling me this, Hatsu-chan."

"You're welcome." And with that, Hatsumi turned around and walked back into the crowd, ignoring the looks that others gave her. She was a no-nonsense person and she wasn't going to change that fact any time soon. Rin turned her attention back to the other squad members, still smiling.

"We have a deal, Izuru-kun," she said, reminding Izuru. Said lieutenant gulped and shuffled forward.

"Hai, Taicho," he mumbled.

"Good. Now, me and Izuru-kun are going to spar and during the spar I'm going to release my zanpakuto and I want all of you too make sure that you memorize what my reiatsu feels like when I'm in shikai. Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

"Okay." She turned and looked down at Izuru, her eyes bright and still smiling that smile. "You can attack first, Izuru-kun." Izuru nodded once and then he was gone, reappearing behind Rin with his zanpakuto unsheathed. Rin turned, pulling her zanpakuto from its sheath in the process, and quickly blocked Izuru's attack, her smile growing bigger when she saw his shocked blue eyes. He pushed off her zanpakuto with his own and landed on the ground ten feet behind her. Rin smiled.

"You're good, Izuru-kun," she said right before she used shunpo to appear in front of him, her sword raised and ready to strike. Izuru brought his up in the nick of time as blows from the new Captain's zanpakuto rained down on his. Grunting, Izuru managed, but barely, to push her away and he quickly spoke the spell for Byakurai.

"Hado #4 Byakurai!"

The blue lightening that fired from the tip of his right index finger flew towards Rin with deadly accuracy and cursing, she brought her gleaming katana up to block the lightening but she wasn't fast enough. The kido pierced her left shoulder. Izuru's eyes widened at this. He didn't expect for the spell to actually _hit_ her, otherwise he wouldn't have fired it off! "This is a real spar, Izuru-kun, and I expect you to not hold back against me."

And, having said that, Rin brought her zanpakuto up so that it was parallel with ground and spoke in one of the coldest tones that Izuru would ever hear her use. "Freeze the Sun, Gintora." The coldest reiatsu that he had ever felt, colder than even that of Hitsugaya Toushiro, pulsed over the third division, causing the watching squad members to huddle together, their eyes wide. Even Hatsumi was watching with her now wide brown eyes.

Izuru let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and stared in disbelief as it froze instantly. Slowly, he turned his head to look at his captain who was now holding an absolutely stunning blade in her right hand. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw how the pale blue blade came to an amazingly sharp point that had a faint pinkish glow to it and how the ice blue ribbon billowed in the non-existent wind around them. His eyes traveled upwards, seeing a blue jewel that resembled a diamond and the midnight blue hilt with a sapphire drop decorating it just before the hilt ended. He noticed that there was absolutely no sign of a guard and that the gold markings on the hilt seemed to be flowing somewhat like a river.

"This is my Shikai, Kira Izuru," Rin said. "Now will you show me yours?"

And Izuru had no answer but to comply. The power that was rolling off of her was almost suffocating. _This is her Shikai_, he thought in absolute amazement as he released his own zanpakuto. Wabisuke seemed so very dull in comparison to Gintora, but Izuru pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind when he noticed that Rin's grip on Gintora had tightened as she sprang forward. He brought Wabisuke up and blocked her attack before jumping away and then springing at her. She blocked his attack, her eyes widening when she noticed that every time he hit her zanpakuto with his own, Gintora got heavier. Izuru jumped back and landed on the ground, panting slightly. When he noticed Rin's almost bewildered look, a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Wabisuke doubles the weight of everything it hits and if it hits the object again than the already doubled weight will double once again," he explained. A smirk played on Rin's lips.

"What an interesting zanpakuto, Izuru-kun," she said. "And I would imagine that the blade is hooked for the one purpose of decapitating your opponent when the weight of his zanpakuto brings him to his knees. Am I correct?"

"I would imagine that you are, _Sensei_," someone said from behind the captain. Rin turned her head and saw Kuchiki Rukia standing at the entrance of the third division courtyard, a smiling Abarai Renji next to her. Renji was the one who had spoken.

"Abarai-san!"Izuru exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came ta see your new captain, and it looks like you've got a good one," Renji said. "Sensei's pretty tough and she's brutally honest. Isn't that right, Rukia?" Rukia didn't answer instead she was staring at her feet like they were the most interesting things in the whole world. "Rukia?" Renji noticed that even Rin wasn't talking and that was strange. She would've hit him or insulted him by now for calling her Sensei. He looked at her and saw that she was almost glaring at Rukia who was still staring at her feet.

"Taicho?" Izuru asked, also noticing. Rin said nothing as she sheathed Gintora, efficiently cutting off her Shikai. She then turned around and started walking towards the entrance to the division's building, ignoring the stares and whispers that she got from her squad.

"Oi, Baba," Renji called causing Rin to stop walking. She started to turn and then she was gone, reappearing again when her foot connected with Renji's stomach. Renji grunted his hands covering his stomach as he bent over coughing. Rukia's eyes widened and she looked up.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Renji exclaimed when he had enough breath to speak. He looked up at Rin (he was still bent over), a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"For calling me that! I'm not even two hundred years old!" Rin yelled shaking her fist angrily at Renji.

"That was disrespectful, Renji!" Rukia exclaimed looking at Renji. "Sensei's a _captain _and you don't call captains _hags_! Are you an _idiot_?"

"His brain is made of pineapples, Rukia, of course he's an idiot," Rin said, smirking slightly when she saw a vein pulse in Renji's forehead. Rukia looked at Rin in shock.

"You…called me Rukia," she said.

"Well of course she did," Renji mumbled straightening his posture, "I don't know why you two are mad at each other but its stupid and you need to stop. It's really getting on my nerves." This earned him another kick to the stomach but this time it was from Rukia.

"It doesn't matter if it gets on your nerves!" she yelled. "And why were mad at each other is none of your damn business!" She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the ground.

"Are you okay Abarai-san?" Izuru asked from where he was standing next to Rin. He had sheathed Wabisuke and walked over to where they were well Rin was saying that Renji's brain was made of pineapples. The other squad members were milling about wondering if they were dismissed or if they were to stay where they were and wait for their captain to dismiss them. Rin briefly noticed this and waved her hand to dismiss them. They all breathed a small sigh of relief before entering the division to go to their offices where paperwork would be waiting for them.

"You seem to have the division's trust," Renji noted recovering from the second kick to his abdomen. Rin snorted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, they trust me alright," she grumbled. "They compared me to Gin and now they're all afraid of me!"

"Ohh…. that's harsh," Renji said. Rin narrowed her eyes causing him to gulp. He brought his hands up in front of his chest in a surrendering gesture. "What did I say this time?"

"Nothing, but someone's trying to sneak in on our conversation," she explained thrusting the palm of her hand into seemingly thin air. "Hanki." The air around her hand dissipated and revealed a coughing Shindou Usagi. The captain was hunched over holding her stomach and her long golden blonde hair was hiding her face from view. After the coughing was gone, she suddenly sprang up and glared up at Rin, who was staring impassively at Usagi.

"God dammit! That hurt! Did you have to go for the stomach?" she yelled, shaking her fist.

"I could've gone for the face," Rin answered in a monotone voice.

"You bitch," Usagi mumbled. "You're still just as good at detecting peoples' reiatsu as ever aren't you, Rin?"

"And your kido is getting a lot better, Usagi. I remember when you couldn't even do the simplest spells and now your captain of the fifth squad, the one squad that's the best at kido," Rin answered. Her hand rested briefly on Gintora's hilt before it slipped off and hung uselessly at her side. Usagi noticed this but didn't voice her confusion.

"Oi, Usagi! You don't even say hi to me?" Renji asked. This earned him a smack to the head. "Why does everyone keep hitting me?"

"Because you're being disrespectful! And it's Shindou-taicho!" Usagi answered.

"You sound just like Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji mumbled.

"And you look like a pineapple."

Rin sighed. "If you two are going to argue than leave. I have paperwork that needs to be finished; actually it needed to be finished months ago. Apparently Gin wasn't one for paperwork." And with that, she turned and started to walk back into the division building but was stopped by Izuru.

"Ano… Taicho, what's that on your back?" he asked. Rin stopped walking and spoke but she didn't turn around.

"What does it look like Izuru-kun?"

"A tattoo, Taicho."

"A tattoo of what?"

"A white tiger."

Rin turned around, no trace of emotion on her face or in her eyes. Usagi and Renji stopped arguing and looked at her and Rukia looked up as well. "All Immortals have a tattoo of their zanpakuto's animal spirit somewhere on their bodies. The size of the tattoo and where it is, is decided for you by the Time Immortal and mine just happens to take up my entire back. I usually cover it up but I guess the cover-up must have disappeared while I was fighting."

_Or you just forgot to put it on_, everyone thought. Rin turned and walked into the division calling for Izuru to follow her over her shoulder. Izuru did, but before he entered a strange presence washed over him and he stopped looking around. No one was there; Renji, Usagi, and Rukia had all left and the courtyard was empty. Rin called for him once again, but this time she was deeper into the division.

"Coming!" Izuru shouted back and ran into the division, shaking off the feeling that snakes were crawling all over his skin. _It's just my imagination,_ he thought, _I need to get some sleep and maybe eat something too._

But it wasn't his imagination and once Izuru had entered the division a mocking voice spoke from somewhere as a hole was ripped open in the aquamarine sky. _He_ disappeared into it, a mocking smile on his face and his eyes closed to slits.

"_Tis' is an interestin' turn of events now tha' ta Immortals are involved, especially ya, Rin-chan."_

**Chapter One End**

_A/N: And I'm back! Okay, I know that there are probably a few words in this chapter that ya don't understand so I will put what they mean after this A/N. I'll probably do this for every chapter unless I'm being reallyyyyyyy lazy and then I wont. By the way, if any of the translations are wrong DON'T KILL ME! I'm kinda using an online translator that I kinda-sorta trust (not really) so blame the translator if I'm wrong! This applies to you two as well, Usagi and Kibou. I'm watchin' ya._

_Shinigami- Death God or Soul Reaper in the English dub of BLEACH_

_Taicho- captain_

_hai- yes_

_zanpakuto- okay, if ya don't know this one than you're an idiot. It's the Shinigami's weapon that they use to fight, idiots._

_reiatsu- the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts_

_reiryoku- the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul_

_Shikai- a Shinigami's zanpakuto's first release form_

_shunpo- flash step_

_Hado #4 Byakurai- Way of Destruction number four White Lightning; a Kido spell_

_Gintora- Silver Tiger, Rin's Shikai_

_Wabisuke- the Wretched one, Izuru's Shikai_

_sensei- teacher_

_oi/oy- meant to catch someone's attention... I think... (I've seen so many different spellings of this that it's crazy)_

_baba- hag_

_Hanki- Reverse Demon, an un-numbered kido spell. It nullifies an oponent's kido by hitting it with a kido of perfectly opposite speed and energy_

_kido- demon arts, a type of "magic" that the Shinigami use_

_ano- japanese equivelant(sp?) of um_

_Well all done! I hope... Anywhoozel! I hope you weren't bored reading this and I hope that I didn't get anything wrong! See ya next chapter! And as always, READ AND REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter Two: The Fire Immortal

_A/N: Yes, I know this took forever but school was a killer at the end... not really, I'm just trying to come up with a good excuse and it isn't particularly working so I'll just let you go ahead and read the chapter. Like always, BLEACH doesn't belong to me and it never will._

**Chapter Two**

**The Fire Immortal**

"Good morning, Setsuna-taicho," Hisagi Shuuhei greeted looking down at his new captain. She smiled up at him, putting down the pen that she was using. She had opted to use a human world pen instead of a traditional brush and ink since it was so much easier.

"Good morning, Shuu-kun!" she exclaimed. "Did you sleep well? Because I did! I love being back in Seireitei! It's so much better than being in Borderland and I missed everyone here so much! If only Ken-kun was still here." Her voice trailed off at the end and she glared at the ground like it was its fault that Ken-kun (whoever that was or is) was no longer there.

"Ano, Taicho, are you okay?"Hisagi asked, his brows furrowed in concern as he tentatively reached out to touch his captain's shoulder but before he could her head snapped up and she was smiling a radiant smile.

"Of course I am! There's no point dwelling in the past," she said. "Now, let's go visit Rin and see how she's doing at the third division. I wonder if they're a bunch of blockheads like the ones in this division. I hope not, for their sakes, cause than Rin would beat some sense into them." She laughed after she said this like she was remembering something funny, before she grabbed Shuuhei's wrist and, literally, flew out the window. They landed on a rooftop across from her office and letting go, Ruie started to skip across the roof, humming quietly to herself.

"Of course _I _get the nutjob of a captain," Hisagi mumbled before following after the short, black-haired girl. They walked across the rooftops in silence…well as silent as it could get with Ruie chatting his ear off and the clanking of their sandals against the tiles. They passed the eight and seventh divisions without any indicant except for Ruie ducking away from one of Kyoraku's hugs and telling him that she had someplace she needed to be. When they reached the sixth division, however, she decided that it would be amusing to mess with Byakuya…which was never _ever _amusing, especially if you were said captain's lieutenant and you had to deal with your captain's anger after the culprit left. Poor Renji.

"Hello, Bya-boo!" Ruie exclaimed entering the office via window. Hisagi hesitantly followed, not sure whether he should fear for his own life or that of his captain's. "How are you on this fine day in whatever month it is?" Hisagi could see the noble's grip around his brush tighten and how his eye twitched when Ruie called him Bya-bo.

"Setsuna-taicho, I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me by that particular nickname as it reminds me of all the times _she _bested me," Byakuya said not bothering to turn and face what he defined as a "pest".

"But Bya-boo," Ruie whined, "I call you that _because _it reminds you of all the time's Yoruichi kicked your ass. Don't you get it?"

"No, I fear that I do not 'get it' as you say," Byakuya sighed setting his brush down and turning to face Ruie. "But I do get that you haven't grown a single inch since the last time we met." Ruie twitched at this.

"And you're still the same arrogant ba-"but she was cut off when the door to Byakuya's office opened and Renji walked in. He stopped, though, when he saw Ruie sitting on his captain's desk, a playful smirk on her face and how Hisagi was trying to slink his way back out the window, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed.

"I didn't know you were that kind of man, Taicho," Renji said smirking.

"Abarai," Byakuya warned.

"Sumimasen Taicho," Renji apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I just couldn't help it."

"Well, learn better control," the Kuchiki mumbled before turning his attention back to Ruie who was _still _sitting on his desk like she owned the place. "And if you would please remove yourself from my desk, Setsuna-taicho, I would greatly appreciate it."

"No you wouldn't."

"Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't appreciate me getting off of this desk," Ruie clarified. "You haven't appreciated anything 'cept Hisana since Yoruichi disappeared. Come along, Shuu-kun, we have someone to visit." And with that Ruie was gone leaving a shocked Renji, a scared Hisagi, and a silently fuming (shocked) Byakuya behind.

"A-a- sumimasen, Kuchiki-taicho," Hisagi apologized bowing to the stoic captain. "Taicho's a little…. rude sometimes." And then he left, disappearing through the window like Ruie did before.

"Abarai?"

"H-"Renji gulped, clearing his throat. "Hai, Taicho?"

"I don't ever want her in my office again, do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Good. Now get to work," Byakuya said before picking up his brush and resuming his paperwork, but Renji could see how the usually emotionless captain was slightly trembling and he knew that it was because Ruie mentioned Hisana and Yoruichi. Renji nodded once before walking over to the other door in the office and entered his own office. Ruie was _so _dead and it wouldn't be a pretty death either. Fearing for the only _non_-maniacal, _non_-drunk fun captain's life Renji peeked his head back around the door and went to tell his captain _not _to kill the short, black-haired girl… only to find that he wasn't there.

* * *

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ruie exclaimed out of nowhere.

"No one said you were, Taicho," Hisagi said from where he was standing next to his sh- captain.

"But _someone _was thinking it and when I find out whom, oh. They are sooooo dead." Ruie crossed her arms and glared down at an unsuspecting Shinigami, who looked up right as her glare was at its most intense point, gulped, and then promptly ran away.

_What a whimp_, Beniryuu snorted, his deep voice rumbling around her head.

_Well, it has been awhile since we've last been here and_ _they don't have _them _anymore. They were probably some of the best captains that Seireitei's ever had and then Aizen came_, Ruie thought using shunpo to reach the third division faster. She could hear Hisagi following her.

_You miss them, don't you?_

Ruie snorted and rolled her eyes, earning her a confused glance from her lieutenant.

_What was your first hint? Rin misses them too, especially her old captain and Shinji. They were like older siblings to her and after they disappeared and after what happened to Miyako and Kaien she became so sad and serious._

_I know. Gintora complains about that every day and, quite frankly, it's annoying_, Beniryuu grumbled.

_Isn't Gintora herself annoying?_

_Yup. She just talks and talks and talks and doesn't shut up. We zanpakuto get tired of her constant talking, especially when she's bickering with Haineko constantly, and I do mean constantly-_

_I know you do_, Ruie interrupted, _and hearing you complain gets annoying too, you know._

She could hear him snort before there was silence.

_Beni?_

Even more silence.

"Stupid arrogant dragon," she grumbled to herself before landing on the rooftop of the third division. Looking down, she noticed that Rin was currently training with her squad, her partner's silver hair done in a braid much like her own. Her violet gaze landed on Rin's back and she winced. That had been a particularly painfulday for the silverette. Her gaze traveled to Hisagi when she heard him whistle softly.

"That looks like one painful tattoo," he commented.

"It was," Ruie said. "Rin couldn't move for awhile without hurting her back. She never even wanted it in the first place."

"Then why did she get it, if you don't mind me asking?"Hisagi asked.

"All Immortals are required to get a tattoo of their zanpakuto's spirit form when they become a full Immortal. Usually you don't get it until you've been an Immortal for, at least two hundred years, and Rin's only been an Immortal for one hundred eighty years, but she's a special case. Always has been and always will," Ruie explained. "My own tattoo is on my left leg."

"Souka," Hisagi mumbled. "It must be hard, being an Immortal."

"Not any harder than being a normal Shinigami," Ruie said, "but I know that Rin wishes that she had never met me."

"But why?"

"Because she wouldn't have ever became an Immortal than; well not in this life at least." The last part was said so quietly that Hisagi had to strain his ears to hear it. He was confused by it but he decided to let the subject drop, though, when Ruie didn't say anything else. His eyes traveled back to where the third's new captain was sparring with Izuru and he felt his jaw drop when he saw the small smile that graced his best friend's lips.

"Izuru's smiling," he said in disbelief. He hadn't seen his friend smile since their Academy days and that was over twenty years ago.

"That he is," Ruie said crossing her arms. "Do ya say we go down there?" But before Hisagi could answer his captain was already down in the courtyard, her zanpakuto unsheathed and heading straight for Rin. He felt his breath get stuck in his throat when Rin managed to block both Izuru's _and _Ruie's attacks. His eyes traveled down to where her left hand was clutching Izuru's wrist and then back up to where her zanpakuto was trembling under the weight of her previous partner's.

"Oi, Shuu-kun!" Ruie called jumping back and sheathing her zanpakuto. She looked at him. "Get down here and meet Rin." Hisagi instantly applied, appearing next to his captain in a burst of shunpo. He bowed to Rin.

"I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, lieutenant of the ninth division," he said before straightening back up. He gulped when he saw how coldly she was looking over him, her blue eyes like ice. She sheathed her zanpakuto before answering.

"Fujisaki Rin," she said in a tone just as cold as her eyes, "new captain of the third."

"Hisagi-san?" Izuru asked sheathing his own zanpakuto. "What are you doing here?"

"Setsuna-taicho wanted to visit Fujisaki-taicho," the lieutenant answered. "How's everything going?"

"Good!" Izuru answered in an almost happy voice, which shocked Hisagi. "All the paperwork for the week is done and sent to the first and the new recruits are all finally getting over everything. And it's all thanks to Fujisaki-taicho." Hisagi smirked slightly ruffling Izuru's hair.

"Well that's good," he said. "I'm happy that you're getting over everything. And really? All your paperwork is done for the week? It's only Wednesday!" Izuru nodded.

"Yup. We finished it this morning and now we've been training," he said. His eyes traveled over to where Ruie was currently trying to give Rin a hug. "How's your new captain?'

"Setsuna-taicho? She's a short, nutjob."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ruie exclaimed abandoning her effort to hug Rin and turning to face Hisagi. "All of you are just way too tall!"

"And she doesn't deny being a nutjob," Hisagi mumbled under his breath.

"H-Hisagi-san!" Izuru exclaimed, "you shouldn't say that about your captain! Its rude!"

Hisagi merely shrugged. "But it's true. She is a nutjob. And a short one at that."

"For the last time," Ruie said her hands clenching into fists. "I am not short!"

_You get way to worked up over these things, Ruie, _Beniryuu scolded.

_Yeah, yeah, I know, _Ruie grumbled before a voice broke through her thoughts.

"-suna-taicho?"

"What?" she snapped causing Izuru to flinch.

"Ruie," Rin said in a warning tone. "Don't go around snapping at my lieutenant and he was going to ask why do you have an angry-looking Byakuya-taicho looking at you like he is going to tear you limb from limb." At this the black haired girl blinked before turning to meet the gaze of a seemingly perfectly fine looking Byakuya. Seemingly being the keyword.

"Because I called him Bya-boo?" the answer came out as a question which caused Rin to smack her atop the head. "Hey! What was that for?" But the silverette didn't answer. Instead she grabbed Izuru by the arm and dragged him back into the division, leaving Ruie and Hisagi with a very angry Byakuya.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"Is Setsuna-taicho going to be okay, Taicho?"

"No."

"S-souka."

"Izuru-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Stop trembling."

"H-hai."

**Chapter Two End**

_A/N: Really, these two chapters and the next one are just introducing the three new captains and have little to no relevance what-so-ever. Thy're more like filler chapters than actual chapter-chapters. And I know that no one wants to listen to me ramble but I have to get something out of my system so bear with me or don't read. Oh, and by the by almost all of my stories have spoilers for anything so no complaining. And no one to my rambling rant thing! *clears throat* NOOOOOOO! WHY DID DAISYA HAVE TO DIE AND WHY DID TYKI HAVE TOO KILL HIM! WHY? HE WAS SO COOL EVEN IF HE WAS ONLY IN ALL OF TWO EPISODES! WHY? *sob sob sob* And why is the Millennium Earl so damn creepy? I mean really, look him up and then tell me what you would do if you woke up to him standing over your bed. HE'S WORSE THAN GIN! And that's saying something because Gin is like the definitaion of creepy... *shudders* creepy. Okay done with my (tear-jerking) ramble and now on the the translations._

_taicho- captain_

_ano- the japanese equivalent of um_

_sumimasen- i'm sorry_

_hai- yes_

_beniryuu- crimson dragon, ruie's zanpakuto_

_gintora- silver tiger, rin's zanpakuto_

_haineko- ash cat, matsumoto rangiku's zanpakuto_

_shinigami- death god_

_souka- i see_

_That was pretty short. Anyhow, I'll see ya next chapter and like always review/rate/whatever!_


End file.
